BIG BROTHER HARRY POTTER
by flaky
Summary: There! Can you picture it? BIG BROTHER HARRY POTTER! The NEWEST REALITY SHOW OF THE INTAIRE MAGICAL WORLD!


There! Can you picture it? BIG BROTHER HARRY POTTER! The NEWEST REALITY SHOW OF THE INTAIRE MAGICAL WORLD!!!  
  
And who will be in it? Ah! ROMANCE AND ANGAST WHAT CAN HAPPENED?? READ AND FIND OUT!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Harry was walking between the shops in Diagon alley (sp?) reading the THE WITCH WEEKLY when an article caught his attention...  
  
- REALITY MUGGLE SHOW IMPRESES THE NEW MANAGER OF 'THINGS OF MUGGLES' IN THE MINESTRY, ARTHUR WEASLEY-  
  
Harry blinked. What the hell had he done this time? With a smile he read one.  
  
-Arthur Weasley, current manager of the 'things of Muggles' department at the minestry suggested a "TV GAME" called "REALITY SHOW". The minestry has had lots of meetings and came with the solution that it can be done. "It will be something fun, something new!" said Arthur Weasley whom had introduced the muggle electronic "TV" to the magical world 1 year ago.  
  
The minestry gave out this for the ones who are not sure what a "REALITY SHOW" is:  
  
A reality show is when people or the so called VIPS, (VIPS ARE WHAT MUGGLE CALL FMAOUS PEOPLE-BUT THEW GAME CAN HAVE ALSO NOT FAMOUS PEOPLE) are with other VIPS isolated by their family and friends... There can be a possibility that the VIPS are totally strangers and will have to learn to live with them for the whole game. But eventually, eliminations will be taken place and each member will have to vote a person to leave the game BUT, they have to have a good reason. Every week, the group will have a task to do that on the weekend they will show, and people at home, will vote. Each vote will be the amount of cash that they will accumulate. If the task or challenge will be voted a failure, the group will loose some of the money that they had. Every weekend, the jury of the game (and the people at home) will vote the best of the week-But, like there is a best, there is always the worst. The best has the chance to choose if to go in the suite with a person of her/his choice. He/she can also buy the immunity from nominations for him/herself or only for the other person. Of course, all of this will be paid with the money they have and depending on what they choose; the suite+person will be much more EXPESSIVE than just the immunity to the nominations.  
  
Since our contesters will be closed in a house for a period of time with people they don't know (or they might), there will be the confessional room which will be also used for the nominations. The confessional room is when they have the chance to talk or let out some of their frustrations in them, that they will eventually have. The winner is who will stay the longest, which will be the favorite of the audience and the by the juries' vote. The winner wins the amount of cash of the whole game.  
  
When people will be eliminated, they will go to the BIG BROTHER studios to follow the game with the host. There, they will talk and comment about the game so far. Has we said before, there is always the best and the worst. The worst will go in the HELL HOUSE were they will have to be for a whole day. There, they will suffer the worst hard work ever to pay up.  
  
This game is for 18-40 years old witches and wizards only. They will be in a house for 6 weeks (not official).  
  
For more information, send an owl to BIG BROTHER. Your owls will find us.  
  
For the people who are interested on attending the game send an OWL to us about yourself, why you want to play, and your picture.  
  
Thank-you  
  
BIG BROTHER  
  
The BIG BROTHER studios are already finished and ready for use. But for know, the host-who will be presenting it- is a mystery and the future contestants are yet to be found.  
  
More information will soon come out and we will sure keep you known!  
  
Witches and wizards, prepare for the game of the year!!!  
  
Article written by Virgina Wealsey.  
  
Harry gapped at the paper and blinked some more. He had heard of reality shows and new perfectly well what they were. He blinked in amazement. He loved them but he could not believe they were now in the magical world too. He laughed softly has he tucked the magazine away. First Mr. Weasley made the magic world meet the muggle TV and now, a muggle tv show!  
  
Harry knew well that, Ron's father had always a strange passion for muggle things. But he would have never known that, that strange passion would have taken all of this changes in the magic world.  
  
Time had passed. And now, Harry Potter was 22 years old desperately looking for a simple job. Now, its not that he needed money because, he HAD money. Just, to find himself something to do and now, this REALITY SHOW sounded like a nice choice... of course, he had received lots of offers to work for some good respected company, or to become an Aour. But he had declined all of that. He did not want to spend his life behind a desk of some company or fight the evil. That he had already done and defeated (VOLDERMORT) in his last year at Hogwarts. Harry winced. He never wanted to be someone's hero again. He was no hero...  
  
His face darkened and his green eyes went far. He just wanted a normal life. A normal job.  
  
He took a breath of air has he looked at the morning sun. He had grown 6'6 and had a nice built with a golden tan. Mostly for jogging everyday in the hot summer sun without a shirt. He still had his scar, symbol of who he was and the round shaped glasses. It was still him. Harry Potter.  
  
He turned left to the Witch Weekly center to talk to Ginny about it. In time, she had become a very good journalist and had publicized few articles. Well, she will tell me more I am sure. He thought. And one of those many articles was the one he had read.  
  
He turned left again nearing the center. Time to visit a friend.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ok what do you think??? Next chapter we will learn about the others!!! And more more more!!! Please review! I am not sure if its good so I need to know!  
  
REVIEW AND LOVE ME! AAH! Ok joking!  
  
THANK_YOU!!!! /* 


End file.
